mkw_hack_pack_wrbktfandomcom-20200213-history
Current MKW Hack Pack Top 10s
Hello! Welcome on the Top 10s Page. In this page, you can find all Top 10s for the MKW Hack Pack Beta tracks. At the moment, there are Top 10s only for tracks that have at least 1 time. All WR/BKTs played with edited speed/more or less than 3 laps/exclusive updates/mushroom hacks won't be allowed, as the Beta tracks don't have any edit. Here, the name of the WR holders are the same as their YouTube names, too. NOTE: '''only BKTs for the Beta tracks of the Hack Pack are counted here. --Dance4life628 '''All Current Top 10s Bayside Boulevard # 1:50.837 (whocaredme) # 1:51.259 (KytlG) # 2:00.861 (Spαdε24) King Boo's Area (No Glitch) # 2:06.693 (★Royaム★) # 2:07.658 (MrGringo06) # 2:08.007 (KytlG) King Boo's Area (Glitch) # 1:53.523 (Jiyuu MK) # 2:02.153 (bow.echo lp) Volcano Bay # 1:56.661 (Jiyuu MK) Darky Cliff # 3:49.935 (∠( ｀・ω・)／ ,a.k.a. rrtyuix) Disco Fever # 1:38.827 (KytlG) River Of Dreams # 2:00.434 (Myth) # 2:01.903 (Tyler) # 2:14.550 (Fredz Mario Kart Channel) Cyberstate # 3:22.435 (MKW ☆Dαn) # 3:23.503 (Sefiyu MK) # 3:23.656 (KytlG) GBA Sunset Wilds # 1:55.270 (Jiyuu MK) # 1:55.690 (neo mk) Cookie Village # 1:44.406 (Fenet mkw) # 1:44.611 (KytlG) # 1:48.683 (bow.echo lp) Magnetic City (Glitch) # 1:56.619 (Li x) # 1:58.889 (Myth) # 2:01.756 (CloudMKW) # 2:02.308 (Lin Linea) # 2:06.465 (Shawnmk8) # 2:10.003 (Wariofanfan, made with Kart) Magnetic City (No Glitch) # 2:01.288 (Li x) # 2:04.553 (Euroforlife) Zelda WW Outset Island # 1:55.725 (KytlG) SNES Donut Plains 3 # 1:35.374 (MKW Kunz) # 1:37.383 (OrangeMK) # 1:37.468 (雪達磨 MKW) Castle Raceway # 2:54.890 (★Royaム★) # 2:57.682 (MrGringo06) Celestial Ruins # 2:22.508 (5's 4life) # 2:22.882 (kapurin mkw) # 2:23.308 (mkwJohnny) # 2:23.683 (Jiyuu MK) # 2:23.904 (Fenet mkw) # 2:24.147 (★Royaム★) # 2:24.902 (neo mk) Forgotten Temple (Glitch) # 00:38.991 (SDL Hula) # 00:42.851 (MaximilianoMK) Volcano Island # 2:03.604 (Jiyuu MK) # 2:03.678 (KytlG) Autumn Raceway (Glitch) # 00:29.372 (Nick's Nintendo Channel) # 00:31.890 (marionose1) Autumn Raceway (No-Glitch) # 1:09.806 (wainwai) # 1:10.078 (Shuuto) # 1:10.646 (KytlG) # 1:11.805 (GameRoomandReviews) # 1:13.671 (MaximilianoMK) # 1:14.090 (Bob, With Kart) # 1:17.005 (JuliYoshiLP) # 1:21.834 (CloudCoby) Dash Cannon Woods # 3:01.926 (KytlG) Blue Sky Beach # 1:57.685 (KytlG) Cannon City 2 # 2:47.473 (whocaredme) # 2:50.915 by wasanderesalsihrseid Hillside Circuit # 1:54.980 (mkwJohnny) # 1:56.640 (KytlG) # 1:57.250 (mkw fumi) # 1:57.865 (Wariofanfan) # 1:58.011 (雪達磨 MKW) # 1:58.170 (kaba kuni) Justin's Box Track # 1:00.282 (kaba kuni) # 1:07.102 (pokemongeof) Justin's Bridge Track (No Glitch) # 1:02.778 (kaba kuni) Justin's Bridge Track (Glitch) # 00:22.788 (SDL Hula) # 00:24.970 (Ejay B.) Nebula Lava Factory # 2:12.401 (wainwai) # 2:12.495 (KytlG) Wheel Rock # 2:26.454 (KytlG) DK Jungle Tour 2 # 2:12.938 (KytlG) # 2:14.126 (MrMario) # 2:32.138 (CloudMKW, made with Kart) Paradoxic Worldway # 1:32.896 (KytlG) # 1:36.556 (SA Iwazo) River Bridge (Glitch) # 1:56.067 (SamFMK) # 1:57.084 (viper) River Bridge (No Glitch) # 2:10.228 (Shawn Berry) # 2:10.976 (KytlG) # 2:12.330 (Hakkim MK) # 2:18.281 (Bran) # 2:18.877 (Spαdε24) Shining Town # 1:00.536 (Kasey191) # 1:00.844 (OrangeMK) # 1:01.093 (EstaloyMK) # 1:01.886 (The Wyverns Of Unity) # 1:06.575 (KytlG) Space Island # 1:22.630 (Shuuto) # 1:23.351 (KytlG) Toad Town (Glitch) # 00:25.627 (「 TheMygoshi 」) Troy Circuit 2013 (No Glitch) # 1:29.290 (SpearMKW) # 1:30.125 (Kεεκσ☆) Troy Circuit 2013 (Glitch) # 00:31.015 (Wariofanfan) Volcano Canyon # 2:26.077 (mkwJohnny) # 2:29.145 (KytlG) Waterway # 1:09.141 (JuliYoshiLP) Yoshi Lagoon # 2:59.837 (SpearMKW) # 3:01.113 (whocaredme) # 3:01.140 (Twi) # 3:03.079 (ジャローダ ^.^, a.k.a. CuteArceus) # 3:08.637 (Yoshiller) # 3:15.478 (papadoblemkwii, made with Kart) 3DS Wuhu Loop # 1:21.867 (wainwai) 3DS Bowser Castle # 2:08.569 (ethankmark7199) SM64 Cool Cool Mountain Slide # 00:50.179 (bow.echo lp) # 00:51.948 (Shawnmk8) GCN Dino Dino Jungle (No Glitch/No SC) # 2:01.064 (PianoDude1011) GCN Dino Dino Jungle (No Glitch/SC) # 00:59.752 (PianoDude1011) # 1:10.951 (dAnThEcRaZyMaN789) GCN Dino Dino Jungle (Glitch) # 00:24.978 (paulmkw) Factory Course # 2:49.199 (★Royaム★) # 2:49.799 (Rorox MKWii) # 2:50.493 (bow.echo lp) # 2:50.796 (paulmkw) # 2:52.870 (polygon298) # 2:54.638 (Zach Holcomb) # 2:55.272 (Andrew's Mario Kart Channel) # 2:55.837 (pokemongeof) Glacial Peak # 1:28.417 (Jiyuu MK) # 1:28.769 (KytlG) Autumn Leavesway # 1:12.239 (KytlG) # 1:16.831 (⑨^Paran.) Love Beach # 1:08.079 (Jcool114) # 1:08.761 (ΛΤLΛ5) # 1:09.762 (Rorox MKWii) # 1:10.992 (SolFire Gaming) # 1:18.409 (mkwiipkgtv) Moi's Airport # 1:23.544 (KytlG) GBA Riverside Park # 2:05.576 (KytlG) Powerpuff Funpark # 2:51.658 (bow.echo lp) Athletic Raceway # 1:22.924 (frbgls77) # 1:23.964 (Stacy Needham) # 1:24.818 (Rorox MKWii) # 1:34.048 (Hui-li Gou) SM64 Bob-omb Battlefield # 2:29.979 (PrinceVortex) # 2:30.576 (paulmkw) # 2:31.003 (inviso87) # 2:36.872 (PianoDude1011) Rural Raceway # 2:28.696 (KytlG) Sunshine Yard (No Glitch) # 1:06.551 (Jascol) # 1:06.777 (frbgls77) # 1:08.458 (Rorox MKWii) Sunshine Yard (Glitch) # 1:03.603 (PIMMEL) # 1:04.839 (★Mαrc ♪) Sunshine Way # 1:30.562 (SA Iwazo) Chomp Valley # 3:02.573 (frbgls77) # 3:02.869 (GglinKT) # 3:16.427 (mario37000vr) Glacial Bay # 3:15.724 (KytlG) # 3:35.680 (Hui-li Gou) Item Fireland # 2:05.988 (mkwJohnny) # 2:06.281 (Sapphire54) # 2:06.655 (KytlG) # 2:07.373 (Shawn Berry) # 2:08.188 (frbgls77) Lava Castle Road # 1:37.274 (SporkGames) Lava Holes # 2:02.712 (KytlG) # 2:05.386 (Maxx Mkwii) # 2:07.652 (bokudekiru) # 2:08.974 (Spαdε24) Nightmare # 3:50.060 (BGBib, made with Kart) Ocean Circuit # 1:39.688 (KytlG) # 1:39.911 (Shuuto) # 1:42.226 (bokudekiru) # 1:43.295 (MrRockman888) Dry Dry Temple # 2:16.308 (KytlG) SMS Sirena Beach # 00:58.950 (KytlG) DS Luigi's Cookie Pinball (Glitch) # 1:39.708 (ninbuzz1) DS Luigi's Cookie Pinball (No Glitch/SC) # 2:05.657 (SpearMKW) Sunset Rocks # 2:18.429 (Spαdε24) # 2:19.173 (Wariofanfan) Sherbet Ocean # 1:22.588 (KytlG) # 1:23.874 (MrTera 34500vr) Gate Of Dreams # 2:08.525 (KytlG) Green Grassroad (Glitch) # 00:49.988 (Sans Sal) # 00:50.300 (paulmkw) # 00:51.609 (LeveraReez) # 1:06.135 (Stacy Needham) # 1:09.452 (SamFMK) Green Grassroad (No Glitch) # 1:42.513 (paulmkw) # 1:42.817 (HarmoniaKaosu) # 1:44.638 (frbgls77) Ghostly Mansion # 2:05.730 (Jiyuu MK) # 2:08.507 (KytlG) Sunset Island # 2:54.865 (KytlG) Jungle Ruins # 1:29.449 (KytlG) DK Waterfall (No SC) # 1:30.060 (SuperFunkyKong) # 1:31.490 (SpearMKW) DK Waterfall (Glitch) # 1:21.011 (SuperFunkyKong) Lakeside Hill # 1:37.989 (Jascol) # 1:41.079 (ryan062356) # 1:44.128 (xToxicHD) # 1:49.775 (MKW Justin) # 1:50.565 (KyserMK8) # 1:55.516 (G. Walers) # 1:57.688 (MKDestroyer) # 1:58.510 (ヨッシーファン978) # 2:00.114 (CloudMKW) # 2:03.390 (MKWBaller. LEdude) Water Rock World # 3:18.797 (kaba kuni, made with Kart) Yoshi Jungle # 2:16.265 (Jiyuu MK) # 2:18.259 (ninbuzz1) # 2:18.449 (KytlG) 3DS Toad Circuit # 1:25.909 (KytlG) # 1:28.939 (kaba kuni) Herbae Field (Glitch) # 00:55.786 (SDL Hula) # 1:06.403 (Hui-li Gou) DS Rainbow Road # 1:53.330 (KytlG) Hell Pyramid # 2:34.249 (KytlG) # 2:48.904 (Ejay B.) Space Road (No Glitch) # 3:31.973 (paulmkw) # 3:34.419 (ヨッシーファン978) # 3:35.675 (Yoshiller) # 3:36.497 (canary255) # 3:38.713 (VojtaYoshimkwii) Space Road (Glitch) # 2:59.702 (inviso87) # 3:00.903 (Nady S.) # 3:02.873 (hahaae321) Star Slope # 3:24.068 (Zed Raptor) # 3:24.269 (SpearMKW) # 3:24.329 (Jcool114) # 3:25.797 (paulmkw) # 3:28.924 (Stacy Needham, made with Kart) # 3:32.516 (SuperFunkyKong) Category:Important Pages